Amalgam
by Lady Weird
Summary: Because their relationship was mainly consisting of incredulous, ridiculous and emotion-loaded situations. 50 sentences featuring though-as-nail Maka Albarn and forever-cool Soul Eater Evans.


**Amalgam  
**

By Lady Weird, dedicated to Souliel.**  
**

**1. Nice**

"If you're nice on your brother's wedding, I won't Maka-chop you for a _week_"

**2. Tap**

Maka concluded that he really was a masochist, for even after a spectacular Maka-chop, Soul was still taping his foot against the table in wait for the delicious brownies.

**3. Roses**

"You dissect the guts out of kishins for a living, yet you bawl your eyes out over some crushed flowers?"

**4. Gagged**

Even if they manage to gag and chain their souls, Soul will always reach for her gentle caresses.

**5. Noisy**

They will forever blush an unfathomable shade of red upon remembering Blair's smug expression when she, in front of Shinigami-sama, complained about them being too noisy ever since they hooked up …

**6. Cat**

… Someday, Maka will kill that dammed cat.

**7. Blunder**

"Maka, you're gonna get killed if you carry on making stupid mistakes to protect me"

**8. Cough**

"… okay, you can miss school today Soul, but only today !"

**9. Tender**

Man, he was getting soft.

**10. Kickass**

"Yeah ? Well, at least _my_ meister has actually enough bite to back up her bark"

**11. Serious**

Tsubaki wonders, after watching them interact for so long, if they seriously can't see the obvious.

**12. Neglect**

"Why would I even think of neglecting her, old man, she's got killer chops, damn it!"

**13. Sway(ing)**

Surprisingly, she feels simultaneously at ease and afflicted when they sway and for once she doesn't lead.

**14. Comedian**

"Take a joke, tiny-tits"

**15. Shadow boxing**

"Forget it, Maka, I'm ditching, this class is about as useful as shadow boxing … in a black room"

**16. Incredible**

"My godly self caught them going at it in a closet, so get over the shock and pay up, folks"

**17. Mundane**

"Well, we don't exactly have a mundane life, do we ?"

**18. Guide**

After a few moment of silence, Soul took Maka by the hand, and he dragged her away from the bewildered, Italian-speaking guide with a "Sod it, gut instinct FTW".

**19. Submerge**

She always seems to know when the call of insanity becomes too much for him to handle alone, and she's every time, unfailingly, here to help him escape from the bottomless, tangible darkness he's half way submerged in.

**20. Sidekick**

Soul remembers quite clearly the day Maka punched this guy's lights out when he called him a pitiful sidekick puppy, barking that Soul was "more of a hero that you can ever hope to be, dumbass"

**21. Hip**

She doesn't believe her eyes when she catches the all-mighty, forever cool Soul shaking his hips shamelessly to "Hips don't lie" blasting from his headphone**.**

**22. Collared**

Liz can barely hold back her laughter when she says to the pair walking suspiciously out of the ladies' restroom: "Soul, there's some lipstick on your collar"

**23. Wallet**

"Maka, I'm not paying a shitload for a stupid book, get over it" …

**24. Roll**

… "Even if I make you sushi with lots of raw fish?"

**25. Hands**

Her hand was so tiny in his, warm and soft – bless her gloves - , but he mourns the loss of his cool because he is enjoying this cliché moment far too much to be good.

**26. Jacket**

She vehemently denies that, yes, when he is completing one of his Death Scythe duties and she misses him more than she should, she wraps his jacket around her to sleep.

**27. Global warfare**

"I swear, I'll burn all this study sheets she's making me learn in a bonfire so big it'll cause a grave case of global warming"

**28. Crazy**

Maka finally lost it when Soul told her the "b" in B-cup stands for "barely there"

**29. Indulgent**

"You're forgiven; this hangover of yours is punishment enough"

**30. Party**

He doesn't like dressing up and attending formal, political meetings disguised as parties, but he has never seen this dress on Maka before, and suddenly it's all worth it.

**31. Cry**

Soul hurriedly swallows his feelings, half-heartedly uttering: " Cool guys don't cry" ; but she begs to differ.

**32. Pound of flesh**

"Would you stop making suicidal moves? I'd like you home in one piece, thank you very much"

**33. Punch**

She is bandaging his bleeding fist again, and she sighs, because sometimes he was more protective than her _dad_.

**34. Absorb**

Maka contemplates with interest the sponge, currently absorbing the milk he spilled (again), before slamming it to his face in all its soggy glory: "Clean up your own mess".

**35. Stiff**

Soul felt her finally relax against his chest, emotionally drained: "I promise, Maka, we won't end up like them"

**36. Contract**

"If you jump in front of me to take the blow, I'll do the same"

**37. Stumbling**

He doesn't understand why she always picks him up with a smile when he falls, and doesn't allow herself to stumble.

**38 Encounter**

Kami Albarn's lips curl in a smile so bright it's blinding when she says sweetly: "It was a pleasure to meet you, Soul, but hurt my daughter and I'll gut you".

**39. Temple**

Soul will never admit that now, he sort of, maybe, kind of knew why Maka's father built an imaginary temple to worship her.

**40. Patio**

"But Soul, even if it's small, this one has a patio!"

**41. Candlelight**

Soul hits her upside the head when he finds her still reading at an ungodly hour of the night, and by candlelight, no less: "Get some sleep, idiot"

**42. Stripes**

Liz and Patty were too busy cheering up Kid, who was wallowing in self-loathe at their feet, to notice a doubtful couple making a smooth exit to the most recluse corner of his enormous mansion.

**43. Foul**

"And Soul, for the sake of every good, worthy thing in this planet, please clean up your room"

**44. Hurdle**

It's inspiring how they never back down, despite whatever lays in their way.

**45. Chances**

"There is a 65 % chance he won't make i-" "And he's too much of a hard-headed bastard not to prove you wrong."

**46. Forgotten**

They hold each other close on the couch, under their shared blanket, the storm ranging outside the only one daring to disrupt the oddly pleasing silence and darkness, as the forsaken dinner lays forgotten somewhere in the kitchen.

**47. Unforgivable**

"You mess with her, I kill you. Simple as that."

**48. Sinking**

Only a fool like Maka would grip her weapon harder when she couldn't swim anymore, refusing to let him go even if it meant sinking with him.

**49. Deal**

"I'll make you hot chocolate with _five_ marshmallows in it if you quit moping around."

**50. Friendship**

Soul laughs out loud at Maka's priceless face, after a huge war exploded in the kitchen and they were both covered with floor and eggs and half baked goods, and who needs a crappy family anyway when you've got an awesome partner like that?

_**First time trying my hand at So/Ma, and honestly I had sooooo much fun ! Thank you Souliel for letting me play in your sand box !**_

_**Sooo ... Good ? Horrible ? don't forget to review !  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, nya~  
**_

_**Lady Weird.**_


End file.
